Chapter One: When two families collide
by kaitline124
Summary: When Melinda's parents and brothers' are murdered, what will happen to Melinda? Will she find out who killed her family or will she lose her way?


*I own nothing from Dallas or Charmed*

Chapter One: When two families collide!

It was a cool, crisp, fall day is San Francisco. Piper Halliwell had just picked up her daughter, Prudence Melinda Halliwell from school. Melinda (she prefered to be called) was your typical 5 year old girl who just started kindergarten. It was your typical ride home, when Piper realized that she had forgotten to take care of a few things at the Halliwell Cafe'.

Piper: "Melinda, I'm sorry to say this but we need to stop by the cafe for a little while so that I can take care of a few things." Melinda looked towards the front seat.

Melinda: "But mommy, I wanted to get my homework done before my play date tonight with Lauren."

Piper: Oh crap, I completely forgot about the play date. I didn't mean to Melinda."

Melinda: " Mommy, you promised me that I could do this today rather than on Saturday!"

Piper: "I know that I promised you that the other day, but this is important sweetie. I've got a meeting with some big shot oil guy from Dallas."

Melinda: "But mommy, this'll be the second time that you've changed it. It's not fair!"

Piper: "I know lil Mel, but I'm going to have to change it again. I forgot the meeting was today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

While Piper drives to the cafe', Melinda sits in the backseat pouting. The mother-daughter duo finally arrives at the cafe', when both were surprised to find Leo, Wyatt, and Chris. Piper finally parks the car and gets out with Melinda.

Piper: "Leo, what are you and the boys doing here?"

Leo: "I figured that I'd stop by with the boys before we left for our camping trip. You forgot about it, didn't you Piper?"

Piper: "I'm sorry that I forgot about it Leo. I have a lot on my plate right now. You forgot to pick Melinda up from school and I'm 10 minutes late for a meeting because I had to pick her up. Is Mr. Ewing here yet by the way?"

Leo: "No he's not. He called about a half hour ago saying that his plane hasn't landed yet."

Piper: "Well, at least he called."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The family walks into the cafe. While they wait for Mr. Ewing to show, Melinda runs into Piper's office to play underneth her mother's desk while Piper is in the kitchen fixing dinner. Leo walks into the kitchen scratching his head.

Leo: "Piper, I can't remember his name, but didn't you say that he was suppose to be here at 4pm?"

Piper: "His name is JR Ewing and yes he's suppose to be here at 4. Maybe, he's having jet problems or something."

Leo: "True. We both have had enough problems with planes. Which is why I prefer to orb. I could have just orbed him here you know!"

Piper: "Yea, about that Leo. He knows very little about magic. I doubt he knows anything about orbing or whitelighters for that matter. Dinner's ready. Can you go find Melinda while I take this out to the boys!?"  
Leo: "Okay. She's in your office right?"

Piper: "Yeap. That's where she usually hides at when she's mad at me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Piper walks out of the kitchen with the food and starts heading to the table where Chris and Wyatt were sitting at playing cars. Leo follows Piper out of the kitchen doors to find Melinda but neither one made it to their desired destination. Piper and Leo where halfway to where they wanted to go when a hired gunman comes into the cafe'. Piper drops the tray of food when she notices the strange man pulling out a gun, shooting Wyatt first. The he shoots Chris second. Piper yells as both brothers hit the floor. Leo turns to see as both his sons had been shot. He tries to get to Piper, but she ends up being shot herself and falls to the floor hard. Leo is shot in the process of running to Piper and falls to the floor next to her.  
The hired gunman goes around and shoots Wyatt, Chris, Piper, and Leo once more in the head to make sure they were all dead. The gunman checks the rwst of the cafe' to make sure there wasn't anyone else there. Melinda hid under Piper's desk when the shooting started and didn't move until she heard the gunman leave the cafe'. Melinda walks into the dining room to see her entire family lying on the floor. Melinda then, runs to her mother.

Melinda: "Mommy, wake up! Please wake up!" She starts crying. "Daddy, what's wrong? Why is everyone on the floor?"

Melinda looks down at her hands to see that they were covered in blood. She tries to wake her mom up. When that fails, she tried waking her dad up and couldn't. Then she went straight to her brothers' but neither of them woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Melinda heard the door chime and seen an older man walk into the cafe'. The young, scared, little girl didn't know who this gentleman was. So, Melinda went to hide under a table. J.R. Ewing had entered the cafe' and was dismayed by what he sees. He calls 911 and then walks over to where Melinda is, after noticing her hiding under a table.

J.R. leans over. "Hey there pretty lady! Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. The police are on there way. Why don't you come out from ubder there?"

Melinda: "I'm scared. I don't want to. You'll hurt me."

J.R.: "Oh sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sure you heard me calling the police. So, you have nothing to worry about."

Melinda crawls out from under the table and into J.R.'s arms while Darryl and his partner walks in.

Darryl: "Oh no! This is bad. No child should ever have to see this."

J.R.: "What do you suggest we do with this pretty lady here in the meantime?"

Darryl: "Well, CPS will be by shortly to put Melinda into foster care."

J.R.: "She doesn't have any other family to take her? She really shouldn't be alone after what she has just seen."

Darryl: "I know she has a couple of Aunts and Uncles, but they left San Francisco as soon as I told then what had happened."

J.R.: "Who would just up and abondon their own family?"

Darryl: "I wish that I knew why they did it as well. She'll have a lot of questions when she's older."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

End of chapter one. I know it's a cliff hanger but I couldn't give it all away now could I. Stay tuned, a new chapter is coming. Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
